Unexpected Meeting
by madison2209
Summary: Brian spots chris after the bashing... not much else to say really rated M for swearing and mild violence
1. Unexpected Meeting

**DISCLAIMER-**unfortunetly i dont own any of these wonderfully hot characters... *sigh*

**SET-** beginning of season 2

**_ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" said Brian. He grabbed the almost empty bottle of Jim bean and skulled the last drop. "Brian! I think it's time we leave." Said Michael. Brian struggled to his feet and stumbled out the door. Somebody outside was laughing outside. "And all I got was community service ha-ha… that stupid fag doesn't even remember what hit him! Ha-ha" Brian stopped dead in his tracks. Michael hadn't heard Chris Hobbs and was wondering what was wrong with Brian. "Brian?" he asked. Brian spun around and started storming toward Chris. "Brian!? Who the fuck is that?" Brian was face to face with Chris. "What was that you just said?" Brian said bitterly. "Oh look… its old man fag!" said Chris. He was as cocky as ever. "I'm guessing your hearing has gone bad, so I will repeat myself, THAT STUPID FAG DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HIT HIM" he said. All of a sudden Brian lashed out with a punch to Chris's face. "Oh my god! Brian!" Chris went in for a punch but Brian grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. He kicked him in the shin and Chris fell over. "Fucking fags" he yelled. The girl he was with glared at him. She looked up at Brian and mouthed "thank you." Brian walked away.

Michael still hadn't figured out who that was. "Why the fuck did you do that… is it because he said stupid fags? Cause people say that all the time and you NEVER bash Th…" "Michael that was fucking Chris Hobbs!" interrupted Brian. Michael eyes widened. "What the fuck!" he said. They climbed into the jeep. Michael was driving. "Ha-ha… did you see his face when I grabbed his arm!" laughed Brian. "Classic!" he said. "Brian… I don't think you should tell Justin about this little encounter… I don't think he needs to know anything" said Michael "what are you talking about. Michael stopped the jeep outside of Brian's loft. Brian got out of the car and immediately fell on the sidewalk "ha-ha. Ow!" said Brian Michael rolled his eyes "there is no way you are going to make it up those stairs" he sighed. Michael picked him up off the ground and led him up the stairs.

* * *

**_!!! READ CHAPTER 2 !!!_**


	2. Sorry Sunshine

Justin was drawing when Brian came back from a long night out. When Brian stumbled through the door with Michael supporting him, Justin glanced up. He rolled his eyes. "Why…do those…fucking…hetero's…always… make me so pissed? Huh?? Answer me Mikey…" said Brian, his words slurred. "Sunshine!!" he sang. Justin looked at him. "Umm…. What?" he said cautiously. "Ha… guess who I saw tonight…" said Brian. Michael shook his head. "It doesn't matter Justin… don't worry yourself… we didn't see anyone of any importance. "CHRIS HOBBS!" yelled Brian. "Yes, that's who! Ha-ha" laughed Brian. Justin went white. "Wha…" he started. "And he was with some girl! And… she looked like a dyke but I didn't tell him that! Ha-ha and… and I punched him in the face ha-ha" Brian was giggling like a school girl. "Shut up Brian" said Michael harshly. It wasn't often that he stood up for Justin but by the look on his face, he knew Brian had gone too far. "What?" Brian asked puzzled. He looked at Justin. "Whoops… umm Justin?" said Brian quietly "I'm going to bed" sniffed Justin. He walked off. "Oh real classy Brian." Said Michael as he left.

"Sunshine?" said Brian. Justin remained silent. "Justin?" Brian climbed into bed with Justin. He crawled over next to him. Justin was facing the other way. Brian knew he was silently crying. His breath was hitched and unsettled "I'm sorry Justin… really I am." Brian ran his hand through Justin's hair. "I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that, he called you a stupid fag and I had to do something about it! So I punched him, and almost broke his arm, and kicked him in the shin!" said Brian. Just turned to face him "thank you" he said. His face was pale, and Brian ran his hand down his cheek. "Get some sleep" he said quietly. Justin shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Brian didn't fall asleep until Justin's breathing slowed. Brian moved closer to Justin and gripped him in a tight embrace. He never wanted to let go, and let his sunshine get away again.


End file.
